It is known in practice that brake means, especially hand brake means for vehicles, are equipped with a sheathed cable adjusting means, which automatically compensates the wear occurring on the wheel brakes and in the sheathed cables. The problem with the mounting of the brake means and especially the suspension is related to the temporary bridging over or stress relief of the sheathed cable adjusting means. It is known for this in practice that a pulling element, which belongs to the sheathed cable adjusting means and is connected to the sheathed cables, is locked in a bridged-over position by a peg or the like, which is a rigid part of the housing and which is released after mounting. Furthermore, the brake means and the sheathed cables must again be tensioned and adjusted after mounting. Both require a corresponding accessibility of the peg and of the mounting aid formed hereby.